<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderland by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224546">Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, Dolls, Other, Reiji's pent up feelings! Yay!, Strangulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji is tired of seeing Shu's face. So tired that he finds himself waking up in a mysterious spot, only to be taunted by him more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ujigawa Shu &amp; Karasuma Reiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is very much inspired by another fic by an anonymous user about the Nijo twins! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747340">Please go check it out!</a></p><p>Also, TW for gore mentions in this fic. I tried not to make it too descriptive or graphic, but it's still a bit bloody.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiji was sick of seeing his face.</p><p>It seemed everywhere he went, he would see his master’s face devilishly smiling at him. Even if he wasn’t in the presence of him, he would constantly pass by people talking about how cute he was. He would walk by posters, advertisements on the subway, projections on big screens all about him. Wherever Reiji went, Shu Ujigawa’s face was plastered in his path.</p><p>Every time he passed his master’s supposedly “adorable” face, or heard others praising him for his cute looks, he felt his stomach turn. So many people were looking at Shu and not knowing the truth behind him. They were blissfully unaware of the torment Reiji went through on an almost daily basis with this child. He was like a leech, constantly draining Reiji and using him as a source of fuel until he was completely empty.</p><p>Nobody but him knew about the mockery that Shu directed towards Reiji constantly.</p><p>One night, Reiji’s memory went hazy until he woke up in a wooded area. His first concern was how he got there. He didn’t live in the countryside, did somebody leave him there? Did he get abducted somehow? He was in too much of a haze to ponder on it too much, but he tried his best to keep himself collected. It was his duty as a servant to the Ujigawa family to keep himself collected, this persona of his was ingrained into him since childhood.</p><p>Reiji brushed his clothes off, loathing the amount of dirt and debris that had gotten onto them. Couldn’t his kidnapper have kept him in a more clean spot? He sighed and made a mental note to thoroughly clean his attire when he found a way home.</p><p>He began to walk down a pathway that cut through the trees. Was this pathway there before? He couldn’t recall seeing one, but it was seemingly his only route, so he followed it regardless. Deeper and deeper into the woods until he reached a stump. There was very little light coming from above the trees, as the dark leaves covered a lot of the forest top, but this particular stump stood out from the rest of the forest. Atop the stump sat a plush doll.</p><p>A doll with that familiar face once again. A doll version of Shu.</p><p>Reiji felt upset just looking at the doll. Had someone set this up here to mock him? He was unsure, but looking at the doll’s stitched up grin and beady little button eyes that gazed into his very being made Reiji feel mad. He was tired of seeing that face.</p><p>Calmly, he reached out to grab the doll, but before his hand could even touch it, it disappeared. In its place were two more plush dolls, their torsos ripped open and their stuffing messily splayed out across the stump. Reiji recognized the faces of these two dolls as well. They were Haruka and Kanata, the twin brothers from his band. Were they now victims to Shu’s torment as well? Many thoughts crossed his mind, but none were coherent.</p><p>He took a few steps back from the doll that lay on the stump until he felt something soft squish beneath the heel of his foot. Quickly, he turned around to examine. It was the dreaded Shu doll once again. This time, he was faster to try and grab the doll, slightly more aggressive too, but the doll seemingly disappeared once again. </p><p>In its place was a different doll this time. A doll with its face torn out. It was hard to recognize the doll at first, as it didn’t have a face, but Reiji soon realized it was another member of his band. Tadaomi.</p><p>At this point, Reiji began to panic a bit. He tried not to show it externally, but he couldn’t help that his palms were becoming sweatier and his breaths were becoming heavier by the second.</p><p>
  <i>“Calm. Stay calm, Reiji. You have to keep yourself collected.”</i>
</p><p>During his rush of stress, he caught sight of the Shu doll once again, this time sitting on the low-hanging branch of a tree right in front of his face. He ran over to it, reaching his hands out to get the doll in a chokehold. Upon squeezing it, some loose stuffing came out and dropped onto the ground.</p><p>He slowly released the doll from his clutch. Upon doing so, it’s body fell to the ground, spilling more stuffing from what appeared to be its neck. Right next to the doll’s plush body on the ground was it’s head. His head.</p><p>Not Shu’s face, but rather, Reiji’s own face staring back at him.</p><p>Reiji felt as if he was going mad in these woods. He turned to face the stump, now showing signs of panic more than ever. His cool exterior was slipping away, all the bottled up emotions he had kept inside of him were beginning to boil up to the surface. At this point, he was beginning to lose control of himself.</p><p>As Reiji flicked his head around, he saw even more dolls, all sitting in a circle around the stump. He saw the mangled dolls of his band members from before, as well as even more torn up dolls from people he recognized. The vocalist of Argonavis, Nanahoshi Ren, the trombonist of Fuujin Rizing, Aoi Wakakusa, just to name a few. Each doll had some kind of tear or gash in them, their stuffing spilling all over the forest floor.</p><p>His eyes moved their way back to the stump in the center of it all. That god forsaken stump. The stump that had Shu’s doll sitting on top of it, still completely intact with its wide smile seemingly taunting Reiji in his time of stress.</p><p>As if things couldn’t get any worse than they already were, the doll began to speak.</p><p>“Won’t you play with me, Reiji?”</p><p>Reiji felt infuriated just hearing it’s high pitched voice, but he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t real, that the doll couldn’t speak to him. However, it asked the question again, and again, and again. Repeating those words over and over as if to mock Reiji. The other dolls began to speak to him too, their voices groaning out in agony.</p><p>“Won’t you play with me, Reiji?” They repeated.</p><p>“Won’t you play with me, Reiji?” They teased.</p><p>He was tired of it. Tired of all of it. No matter how much he tried to ignore it or block it out, the voices rushed into his ears, layering to make waves of chaos that drove Reiji absolutely mad. He didn’t ask to be made a fool out of. He was sick of the world’s mockery towards him.</p><p>He was sick of Shu’s mockery towards him.</p><p>Reiji stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the Shu doll by the neck, squeezing it with his hands as hard as he could, almost as if he was choking it out. In his fit of rage, he tore the doll’s fragile limbs off, violently ripping their seams apart one by one and dropping them to the ground.</p><p>“DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!” He shouted, “I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!”</p><p>Then, he made it to the doll’s head. He gripped it by the top of its head as hard as he possibly could, until his fists turned red with all the anger he had kept pent up before. It took some force to pull it off, but the doll’s head soon ripped off. Reiji took several heavy breaths and dropped the remains of the doll to the ground.</p><p>However, when he looked down to see the carnage he had made out of the poor doll, he wasn’t met with a mountain of stuffing and plush doll parts strayed around his feet. He was met with a human body. Shu’s body. Spread about in a bloody, mangled mess. His now pale and blood-covered face smiling up at Reiji.</p><p>“Good job, Reiji!” His head choked out before coughing up more blood and rolling over onto the ground.</p><p>Reiji was horrified at the mess he had made. Was this even his fault? He was under the belief that he was taking his anger out on a harmless doll. Not this. It was never meant to be like this. Despite all the times Reiji had thought about killing Shu with his own hands, wiping his puny self from the face of the Earth for good, he had never actually planned to go through with it. Yet here he was, his hands shaking and soaked with the blood of his master.</p><p>He fell to his knees and screamed until his lungs practically burst. Until he blacked out once more.</p><p>The boy jolted awake in his bed, gripping onto his sheets like his life depended on it. His forehead was covered in a cold sweat and his vision was blurry. Of course it was, he didn’t have his glasses on. He was in bed.</p><p>His head turned to see all the other members of his band sleeping next to him on their designated mats. Haruka, Kanata, Tadaomi and… Shu. All peacefully resting. All alive.</p><p>Reiji’s breaths slowed down and went to a cooler, more collected point. That’s right, he had to stay collected. He had to be calm. That was the way of being a servant to the Ujigawa family.</p><p>Tadaomi rolled over to face Reiji. His voice was hushed and quiet as he spoke, “You are awake, Reiji. Has something happened?”</p><p>He let out a deep sigh, “Just a bad dream, that’s all.”</p><p>“That is fun. I’m afraid I do not have dreams. If I did, I would not be able to distinguish if they were good or bad. I do not know what the concept of a bad dream is like.” Tadaomi explained.</p><p>Reiji thought Tadaomi was lucky in a way for that. For not being able to see his emotions, or rather lack thereof, manifest themselves in such ways.</p><p>He was lucky he didn’t have to bottle up such resentment. Such anger, such bitterness, towards anybody.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>